Mark Woolery
Marques D. Woolery Jr. (better known as his ring name Mark Woolery) is a created wrestler and ring announcer currently signed to Nightmare Championship Wrestling (NCW), HONOR Wrestling, World Wrestling Junkies (WWJ), LOP, CWA and HonorBound. He is best known for his time in Total Xtreme Wrestling (TXW). His younger brother is Jon Woolery, who is an independant wrestler. Live Championship Wrestling (2008) Woolery was offered to join TXW as a wrestler and he accepted. He was put in LCW, TXW's developmental league, to see if he could make it to TXW Sacrifice. His first match in LCW was against Ryan Davis (a match he lost). During a few house shows in LCW, Woolery started getting cocky as he began to belittle the other TXW superstars (one being Kevin Da Kid, a huge fan favorite), turning him into a heel. After a few shows, LCW was cancelled and Woolery was moved up to TXW. His debut match attire was a little strange: a red t-shirt, blue half jeans, black sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. Commentators Darnell Jackson and Nathan Scott would make jokes about him and his attire, but still respected his in-ring talent. Total Xtreme Wrestling (2008-2010) Season 2 Woolery's debut on TXW Sacrifice was on episode 18. He changes his look twice in this season since his LCW debut (the first time as a high-rolling cocky heel and the second time as his John Cena inspired look) and had also changed his finisher quite a few times as well, his current finisher being the F-Off. He went against another debuting superstar, Adam Rishe, and beat him via tap-out which gave him his first win recorded since he had came to TXW. Mark Woolery is mostly noticed for his feud against "The N-Forcer" Smash in this season. Although the feud officially began at Back Into Your System 09, when Woolery faced (and beat) Smash for the International Championship, Woolery's first title match with Smash was a month earliar at All Caged Up 09 (a match he lost). Woolery's title reign was short lived, however, as Smash reclaimed it the next week and sucessfully defended it at Blood Money. Other memorable Mark Woolery moments in this season include his TXW Money In The Bank match at Final Testimony II against Derek Draim (the winner) and Souless and his one-on-one match with Souless (a match Woolery won). After Final Testimony II (the season finale for season 2), Woolery sent this to all of the fans of him and TXW: "Hey I just wanted to thank all the TXW and Woolery fans who love what I do because I don't﻿ just do it for me out there...see you all at TXW Season 3...oh and Final Testamony III!" - Mark Woolery Season 3 Season 3 of TXW didn't see much of Mark Woolery due to two injuries he sustained early in the season (the second injury putting him out of action for a long time). However, he did have some matches worth mentioning. One major highlight of the season involving Mark Woolery was his reignited feud with Smash. After winning his first ever main event match on Sacrifice against TXW veteran "The Warmachine" Krush and gaining a spot in the TXW World Heavyweight Championship match set to take place at that year's Ultimatum PPV, Smash rushed to the ring and attack Woolery while his back was turned. It was confirmed that Smash was his opponent and that the match would be an Ironman match. At the PPV, the Ironman match would end with a score of 1-1, causing TXW officials to order a sudden death match for a clear winner. Woolery would lose the match after having his F-Off countered and submitting to the Smash's House of Pain. This match was the cause of his first injury. Another highlight was his triple threat Hell in a Cell match against then-International Champion Souless and that year's Money In The Bank case holder Jack "The Immortal" Strider. After returning from his injury on the second episode of TXW's new show Animosity and being named the #1 contender for Souless' International Championship, the two were set to have a preview match later that night on the show's main event. However, before the match could start, the GM announced that MITB holder Jack Strider will cash his briefcase in for the International Championship at the company's next PPV Death Sentence and that the preview match would now be a triple threat involving Jack Strider. Woolery would be pinned that night by Strider and the two were set to have a one on one match on the next episode of Animosity. Woolery would pull an upset victory over the TXW veteran in their match before Death Sentence. Woolery, Souless and Strider would finally face off for the International Championship in a Hell in a Cell match at Death Sentence where, in a similar fashion to their preview match two weeks prior, Woolery would get pinned by Strider. This match would give Woolery his second injury. By the time he was ready to wrestle again, TXW had already closed it's doors. Free Agent (2013-2015) Starting in 2013, Mark Woolery became a free agent, wrestling at different house shows and making special appearances in Japan (sometimes with his brother Jon) all while actively searching for a league. Nightmare Championship Wrestling (2015- ) On episode 21 of Nightmare Championship Wrestling's Next Big Thing show, Mark Woolery was spotted in the front row sporting a Total Xtreme Wrestling jersey as a fan. He would return the following week on the company's 22nd episode of Mayhem, once again in the front row, and had the opening TXW alumni battle royale dedicated to him by former TXW alumni and NCW founder "The Beast" Cody Forte. No longer content with just being a spectator, Woolery made his surprise NCW debut at their Eliminatio 2015 click-per-view as the final entrant of the Eliminatio tournament's second round for his chance at being the #1 contender for the NCW World Championship. He proceeded to eliminate the other five superstars single-handedly (including fellow TXW alumni Ca$h, Chase Daniels, Kevin Da Kid and Robin Storm) to move on to round three. Woolery would make it to the final three of the round before being eliminated by the returning Krush, a past opponent of Woolery's. Woolery made his NCW Mayhem debut on episode 25 in a TXW battle royale match against Derek Draim, Josh Phoenix and Joe Jacobson (formerly known as Calypso). Woolery was the last man eliminated after Jacobson countered Woolery's waist lock and hit him with a CalypsOut for the pinfall victory. At NCW Oblivion 2015 (NCW's flagship show and their 2015 season finale), Woolery was entered in the 40-man pre-show battle royale at #35 and went on to win the whole thing by eliminating Skull King. 2016 Season and feud with Ryan McCartney Woolery's first match of the 2016 season would be in NCW's Hall of Fame 2016 show in a fatal 4 way ladder match against Alex McNab, Devin KONSTANTINE (wrestling under his Devin Surefire name) and his TXW Final Testimony II opponent Derek Draim. Alex McNab would go on to win the match after making sure that Woolery and the others were outside the ring. This match would signify all four men's induction into the NCW CAW Hall of Fame. On episode 27 of Mayhem (recorded before the merger ended and the HoF show), Woolery took on "Grim" Sean Samuels in a winning effort after the third F-Off. While this win made him the #1 contender for the retiring Chris Lethal's New Generation title, Lethal instead handpicked newcomer Ryan McCartney for his final match. Woolery didn't take this well and claimed Lethal was ducking him while McCartney himself claimed Woolery was bumped because he was old news and didn't have what it took anymore, kicking off the two's rivalry. On episode 28 of Mayhem, Woolery took on NCW's World Champion Cody Forte in a non-title match. After many reversals, kick-outs and high spots throughout the entire 25 minute match-up, Woolery would finally be put away by Forte's "Mark of the Beast" spear. Woolery himself has stated that both he and Forte agreed it was one of the best matches of their careers and that it was the first time Woolery chose his own match as "Match of the Night." Woolery's next significant appearance was at Showcase #5, where it was announced that Woolery will take on Ryan McCartney (who won his match against Lethal) for McCartney's New Gen title. Woolery and McCartney would have their match at the co-main event of NCW's One Night Stand CPV in an Extreme Rules match. Still upset by Lethal brushing him off and McCartney's insults, a more vicious side of Woolery was shown this night as he would attack McCartney with any weapon that wound up in his hands (including many tables). However, his first attempt to win gold in NCW came up short as he was hit with the Capture-Plex and pinned for the three count. The two would have a rematch on NCW Aftermath (One Night Stand's post-show), but was once again beaten by McCartney. On episode 42 of Mayhem, Woolery faced McCartney and David Newcomb in the main event in a triple threat ladder match to see who would qualify for the Money in the Bank match at the Steps to Glory CPV. Newcomb would go on to win the match after Woolery and McCartney ignored him to focus on each other, showing that the two still had animosity towards each other. Woolery was given another chance at the New Generation title on episode 45 of Voltage in an extreme rules main event. After a hard fought match with many weapons used against each other, Woolery would surprise McCartney with a catch F-Off to get the pinfall victory and win his first title in NCW. Shortly after, Woolery belittled McCartney for underestimating him this entire time and declared he was ready for a rematch at any time. On the next episode of Voltage, Woolery was pitted against NCW World Champion Jason Defiance in a special "champion vs. champion" main event. Woolery, who had been vocal about his disgust with Defiance's recent manipulation and betrayals to get into the World title picture in the first place, won the match after hitting several F-Offs, proving to fans that you can still get somewhere in the CAW business through good ol' fashioned hard work. On NCW First Rung (a special show that pitted the Steps 2 Glory 2016 competitors in ladder matches), Woolery and McCartney had a non-title match with McCartney pulling down the briefcase to win the match. However, in their ladder match at the actual Steps 2 Glory 2016 CPV, Woolery would retain his New Gen title after hitting the F-Off on McCartney, which kept the latter down long enough for Woolery to pull the belt down. Woolery and McCartney would go at it one more time at NCW's Haunted Houseshow CPV in a steel cage match. The match was announced as their "last encounter" with both men having to go their separate ways afterward no matter the outcome. The end of the match saw Woolery trying to catch an escaping McCartney, but failing to get the challenger in time, costing him his New Generation title. Quest for the World Title Woolery's next match would take place at the co-main event of NCW's Glacier Games 2016 CPV in a 6-man elimination chamber for "Grim" Sean Samuels' Global Championship. Woolery got the first elimination by getting the pin on David Newcomb, but would only make it to the final four before getting hit with Jester3Tears' Jester Cutter on the steel flooring for the pinfall. The NCW draft show would make Mark Woolery a Voltage exclusive after he won a fatal four way match. On NCW Voltage Ep 65, Woolery would challenge Jester3Tears for his Pure National title in a ladder match but would come up short. Woolery would make history by winning two elimination chamber matches back to back to become the winner of NCW's Eliminatio 2016 tournament which made him the #1 contender at Oblivion II for a title of his choice. The following night, Woolery opened the show by cutting his first promo in eight years. Near the end of it, he stated that he was going for both Noah Todd and Nightmare to unify their World and Global championships, respectively, in an Extreme Rules Triple Threat match. However, at Oblivion II, Woolery would lose the main event match after Noah Todd pinned Nightmare, missing out on becoming NCW's first Undisputed Champion in the process. 2017 Season, "Daddy" Woolery and tag w/ McCartney After Woolery's loss at Oblivion II (and the re-unification of the roster), his first match of the 2017 season was against one of his Oblivion II opponents Nightmare where he picked up the win. At NCW Voltage 77's main event, Woolery would face off against the recently returning Joe Jacobson. After a very close 20 minute match, Jacobson reversed Woolery's F-Off and hit the Calyps-Out to win the match. A visibly frustrated Woolery would take out a chair after the match and attack an unsuspecting Jacobson, only ending the assault after hitting the F-Off on a chair to his former friend. This act would turn Woolery heel for the first time in 8 years. Episode 80 of Mayhem would kick off with Woolery coming out in brand new ring gear (replacing his iconic t-shirt and jean shorts) and a new persona called "Daddy" Woolery. Woolery would open his promo with his new catchphrase "Whose your daddy!?" before "explaining" his actions at Voltage 77, twisting events to make himself seem like a hero for the fans and the victim against NCW management who, in his eyes, were the reason for his loss at Oblivion II and other booking choices he did not agree with. At the end, he promised the fans that "Daddy will make this right" whenever he was free. However, backstage, Woolery got in a heated debate with his old rival McCartney which ended with a vicious brawl between the two. As punishment for their actions on Mayhem 80, both Woolery and McCartney were forced to team up with each other at NCW's San Paulo Superslam CPV against the NCW Tag Team champions Alastar and "Grim" Sean Samuels. In a surprise turn of events, the former bitter rivals worked together to win the non-title match. Commentator Joshua Little pointed out that Woolery and McCartney seemed to have been getting along throughout the entire match. At AWF NCW Showdown (an AWF CPV that NCW decided to honor after buying the former out), Woolery teamed up again with McCartney against AWF alumni El Tornado and Clark Silva. The match quickly ended when Woolery threw El Tornado into the ring post and ran back inside of the ring for a count out victory. Tag Team Championship win Due to Woolery & McCartney's recent success as a team, NCW management had no choice but to make them the #1 contenders for Grim & Alastar's NCW Tag Team titles. The match took place at AWF NCW One Night Stand 2017 CPV. Despite Woolery getting embarrassed by Grim at the very beginning of the match, he and McCartney pulled off another win over Grim & Alastar after a very close match to win the NCW Tag Team belts. This would be Woolery's first tag title win of his career. The night after One Night Stand, Woolery would accompany McCartney to his singles match against "Sweet Lips" Willy Wilcox on NCW Mayhem episode 90 where he would constantly get involved in order to ensure McCartney picked up the victory. Immediately after the match, Woolery and McCartney would cut an unaired post-match promo gloating about their recent tag team success when the duo were interrupted by "The Beast" Cody Forte who came out to show his disappointment in Woolery's new attitude and remind the tag champs that they only held the belts by "cheating their asses off." Woolery retorted by giving Forte a shot at the tag titles at NCW Aftermath (the company's next CPV) if Forte could find a partner, banking on Forte's rebellious loner reputation to work against him. On NCW Voltage episode 91, Woolery would compete in a Fatal-4-Way against Robert Anderson, Krush and Alex McNab to see who would become the #1 contender for Jester 3Tears' NCW Global title. Woolery would lose this opportunity when McNab pinned Krush. By the time NCW Aftermath came around, Woolery & McCartney already knew that Cody Forte had found an unlikely partner in Jason Defiance (one of Forte's greatest enemies) and would have to defend the titles against this unlikely duo. However, as soon as the match started, Woolery and McCartney jumped on Defiance while Forte revealed that he had been aligned with Woolery & McCartney this entire time and referring to the group as "The Triad." After the trio continued to beat on Defiance for another seven minutes, Woolery & McCartney finally put Defiance through a table and pinned him to retain their tag titles. This night would mark a double alignment turn as Cody Forte turned heel while Defiance, being the victim of deception, became a face. American Triad After NCW Aftermath, Woolery appeared with Forte on NCW Salute to the Soldiers 2017 to successfully defend the tag titles against former champs Grim and Alastar (who evoked their rematch clause). It was this night where the group's full name was revealed as The American Triad. On episode 94 of NCW Voltage, Woolery would face Noah Todd once again in singles competition but would be defeated by the World Champion. On July 26th, 2017, The American Triad hosted their own episode of the NCW 'Round Table which opened with clips from previous episodes revealing that the three men have been dropping hints of their collusion for over half a year. After the video package, The trio began mocking the live crowd, NCW management and Jason Defiance as they revealed how they rigged the 2016 Eliminatio so that Woolery could win it as well as how the backstage fight between Woolery and McCartney on episode 80 was a ruse (since Forte knew that it would be punishable by forced team up thanks to his history as a GM for the company). The segment would end after Forte told the crowd there wasn't anything they could do to stop the new group with Woolery and Co. throwing up their new stable hand sign. Episode 95 of Mayhem had both Woolery and McCartney put in the opening 6-man battle royale. Instead of fighting each other, the two would stay away from the action until the competition thinned out before double teaming the other competitors. Once they were the last two in the ring, Woolery and McCartney stepped over the ropes and eliminated themselves at the same time so that both of them would win the match while avoiding any conflict to the dismay of the NCW fans. HONOR Wrestling (2017- ) Biased Ring Announcer On HONOR Wrestling's (formerly known as ACCW and RPW) twitter page, it was revealed that Mark Woolery would be signed as the promotion's official ring announcer. On HONOR Unrivaled episode 1 (the company's debut show), Woolery came out to address the fans before the night started, explaining to anyone who missed his gimmick change in Nightmare Championship Wrestling why he was no longer "The Franchise Player" they remembered from his Total Xtreme Wrestling days and seemingly giving the talent in the back credit for their skills. However, as the match between Jason Defiance and Elias Right was about to get started, Woolery revealed his heelish nature by mocking Defiance during his entrance while announcing Right normally. This hints that the feud between The American Triad (the stable Woolery is a part of) and Defiance in NCW would continue in HONOR. On episode 0 of HONOR, Woolery would continue his biased tendencies when he overly praised "The Beast" Cody Forte (an American Triad stablemate and Woolery's longtime friend) during the latter's surprise attack debut against "The Real Deal" Will Steele. The commentary team were quick to call out Woolery on his unprofessionalism. World Wrestling Junkies (2017- ) Woolery would make a surprise debut as a competitor on WWJ's Jungle Bash along with Cody Forte under their American Triad name to face Smoke and Trevor Hawkins for the vacant WWJ Tag Team Championships. Unlike the heel characters they portray in most other promotions, The American Triad were shown to be the face team in this match-up though one that were still not afraid to show cockiness and bend the rules in their favor. Woolery would win the match for his team after a fist drop, making them WWJ's first official Tag Team Champions. On episode 8 of Warzone, Woolery went one-on-one with Drew Nelson and lost in a near one-sided match. However, he would re-appear later in the night to stand in the corner of Cody Forte for the latter's match against Tiki Wild (a match Forte won). The two are set to defend their Tag Team titles against Nathan Smith and Kendall Jenkins at WWJ's Bloodbath CPV. COH Debut in HonorBound On September 11, 2017, the Nightmare Championship Wrestling's YouTube channel posted a video of The American Triad (Woolery and Cody Forte) addressing the HonorBound fans about their tag team division and how it was "in shambles" (in reality, HonorBound's tag matches have been very popular with the fans). After running down some of the company's tag teams and stables, the duo ended the promo by declaring they were coming to HonorBound to save the division. The video was shared on HonorBound's Twitter page later that day. On episode 52 of HonorBound, Woolery (erroneously announced as "Mike Woolery") and Forte made their debut against Jaytorade (Jay Constenelli and Jay Smith) in a tag match. Woolery was inactive for most of the match as Forte destroyed Jaytorade almost single-handedly but Woolery picked up the win for his team by pinning Jay Smith with Daddy's Discipline after busting his forehead open with a fist drop. On Twitter, Woolery stated that Jaytorade were only the first victims in The Triad's mission to "make tag action great again." Finishers and Signatures 'Finishers' *'Daddy's Discipline'/F-Off''' (F-U) (TXW 2009-2010, Independent 2013-2015, NCW 2015-2016, WWJ 2017- ) ' *'Time-Out'/Trademark' (Cobra Clutch) (TXW 2010, Independent 2013-2015, NCW 2015-, WWJ 2017- )' *B-Town Buster (CAF ending in a DDT) (TXW 2009) Signatures *'Fist drop (can be hit from the top rope) (NCW 2017-, WWJ 2017-)' *5 Finger Discount' (5 Knuckle Shuffle) (TXW 2009-2010, Independant 2013-2015, NCW 2015-2017) *Remember The Name (Legdrop From Turnbuckle) (TXW 2009-2010, Independant 2013-2015, NCW 2015-2016) *Full Nelson (TXW 2009) Trivia *Mark Woolery, along with his younger brother Jon Woolery, is a second generation wrestler. *Mark Woolery was NOT physically trained by his father for wrestling. Instead, he was trained by Larry Sharpe and his Monster Factory (a wrestling school) before going on to train and wrestle in LCW. *Woolery used to wrestle in Japan under the name "MW2", but currently goes by Mark Woolery worldwide since getting popular in TXW. *Despite TXW re-opening their doors in 2015, Woolery opted not to return to the company he got his start in. He shows no ill will against the company, however, as he still watched their shows before they closed down and is seen with TXW merch often. *Woolery seems to have taken a mentor role backstage in recent years as fellow NCW wrestler Madison Patrick (Maddy Manhattan) cited Woolery as a giant help in creating her gimmick as well as teaching her in the ways of ring psychology. *Despite being in completely different social circles during their old TXW days, Woolery has become good friends with Cody Forte since his debut in NCW. Nicknames * "MW2" * "The Villain" * "The Franchise Player" * "The Franchise" * "The Giant Killer" * '''"Daddy" Theme Songs Bout That Life by Meek Mill, P. Diddy, Rick Ross & French Montana (NCW 2017-, WWJ 2017-) (used while in The American Triad) Hypnotize by The Notorious B.I.G. (NCW 2017-, HONOR 2017-) Till I Collapse by Eminem feat. Nate Dogg (NCW 2015-2017) Can't Be Touched Remix by Tupac feat. Roy Jones Jr. (TXW 2010, Independant 2013-2015) Basic Thuganomics by John Cena (TXW 2009-2010) Lollipop (instrumental) by Lil Wayne (TXW 2009) Splatitude by Jim Johnston (LCW 2009) Awards and Achievements World Wrestling Junkies * 1x Tag Team Champion (first ever)(current) Nightmare Championship Wrestling * 1x New Generation Champion * 1x Tag Team Champion (current) * Class of 2016 Hall of Famer * Eliminatio 2016 winner Total Xtreme Wrestling *1x International Champion *TXW's 2008/2009 Most Shocking Moment in TXW (When he defeated Smash in Back Into Your System '09 for the TXW International Championship) Category:CAW Category:TXW Category:Template Category:Unoriginal CAWs Category:NCW Category:ACCW